History of the Warriors
Background The Warriors are a CN:TE alliance that was founded in late round 10. In subsequent rounds, the Warriors has steadily grown from around 25 members in round 11 to over 60 members in round 14. Origin The alliance known as the Warriors first began operations in Round 11. Some of the government were previously government in the TE alliance The Phoenix Cobras (previously known as The Phoenix Federation), but many of the members were new to TE altogether. The Warriors were formed to "do something about it" - it being the apathetic state of TE affairs at the time. The Warriors were to put the War back in TE. Round-by-Round History Session 11 The Warriors had three alliance wars in Round 11: An early preemptive offensive war with Catharsis (as part of the greater 1st Grudge War), an offensive war with WAPA around mid-round, and were hit by the Vault late (as part of the 2nd Grudge War.) If based on NS differentials before and after these wars began, the Warriors won all three. Session 12 The Warriors started off TE session 12 in good shape and with the core of their alliance back intact. They began by recruiting hard and with systems in place to improve upon their previous showing in nearly every way: A new building guide, improved war guides, more active government and the experience gained from their successful first session. Two wars were declared: An early one alongside WAPA and The Flying Kiwis against FROGGOUT and Bad Company. The Warriors and their allies won handily against superior numbers of nations. For the end of round war, the Warriors creatively declared on four different alliances, which totaled up to a couple more nations and around 4000 more ns - and won all of them handily as well, to remain undefeated on the fields of battle for their existence. Session 13 The Warriors began the session well and recruiting heavily, attempting to expand their member base. An emphasis was placed on training the new members on how to fight. A war was declared on day 10 of the session solely for the love of war, against Orbit Black. OB had returned to TE activity with a vengeance and had 16 more nations and 10,000 more ns than the Warriors at the time of war's beginning. The war ended after a few days, with the Warriors dishing out considerably more damage then they took themselves. As the round wore on, the Warriors looked for wars to follow the OB effort, however many plans fell apart due to other wars being declared. Ultimately, the Roman Empire declared war on the Warriors, The Flying Kiwis, WAPA and MCXA with around three weeks left in round 13. After a few weeks, The Flying Kiwis came to peace, however the other parties maintained war with RE until the conclusion of Round 13. Over the course of this war, the Roman Empire lost almost two thirds of their nation strength, while the Warriors lost about 25%. Very late in the round, the Warriors added GDA to their war against RE. tW figured that the round was almost over - and they still had too much infra. So! Might as well blow some more of it up. GDA was a treatied partner of RE and had only had one war in the round until that point. The Warriors successfully defeated GDA, knocking off more NS of GDA and RE combined than they took themselves during the time of those wars. Session 14 The Warriors came back re-energized for round 14, with new forums and a desire to grow. Extensive recruiting helped the Warriors quickly grow to 64 members early in the round, which helped them achieve the rank of the 2nd largest alliance in TE, a record for the Warriors. In the early days of Round 14, several members of the Union of the Confederacy attacked a few members of the Warriors, which led to the Warriors declaring war on the Union of the Confederacy. This war turned out to be the most decisive victory for the Warriors to date, over two days, 16 members of the Warriors participated in wars with the 13 members of the Union of the Confederacy, and after just 24 hours, all 13 members of the Union of the Confederacy were in anarchy. This war was quickly resolved as the two alliances governments came together to discuss the events that led to the war, and white peace was agreed upon.